


The Flower

by TheTrickyOwl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrickyOwl/pseuds/TheTrickyOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of the Morning Star, darkness and dread have consumed Heaven and all angels within it, especially Michael and Gabriel. Fledgling Castiel thinks that maybe a flower will make them feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flower

Violet lightning flickered brightly behind a curtain of ominous, rumbling thunderclouds that loomed across the wide expanse of Heaven's skies. The warm, sweet winds had gone still, the bird calls had faded to silence, and all of the beautiful golden light that had dared shine here only days before had been snuffed out with the fall of the Morning Star.

Castiel didn't understand what had happened. His big brothers and sisters were in an uproar, and none of them would talk to him. The humming of their collected Graces filled with shock, anger, and despair, had brought about the storm and the darkness. He'd only learned of the news from listening in on a few of his frazzled siblings chirping away on the cliffs. Lucifer, the most beloved Archangel with the most dazzling golden wings, had been sent away from Heaven for good. To where, Castiel didn't know. Why? No one mentioned it. The only thing the baby angel knew was that it had been Michael who had made Lucifer leave.

Castiel didn't know Lucifer very well. Archangel's almost never spoke to Heaven's littlest angel, all except Gabriel. He'd only had the privilege of admiring Lucifer from afar, his presence a beacon of energy, intelligence, and pride. He was a roaring hurricane and a whispered breeze all at once. Unpredictable, strong, and strikingly beautiful. It was said that God had favoured him the most out of all the angels in the Garrison.

What had he done to get sent himself away from home? It must've been bad. Very, very bad! No other angels had ever been sent away before. Not even Gabriel, who always loved playing pranks on the other angels and making mischief at every turn. Michael had scolded him many times for it, but had never forced him to leave their beautiful home. Whatever Lucifer did, it would have been much, much worse, and just thinking about it made Castiel's little tummy ache.

It must've hurt Michael very much to have to do that to his little brother. Lucifer and Michael were best friends, always at each other's side. They'd fly together, perch together, rest together. Castiel almost never saw Michael smile unless it was his brother making him do so. The eldest Archangel, wherever he was now, must be so very, very sad without Lucifer to make him do that anymore.

Though they hardly ever spoke, Castiel wanted to make him feel better.

Tiny, flimsy wings tucked closely at his back, Castiel waddled towards the Garden, the cool, damp grasses tickling his pudgy bare feet. A gentle rain began to fall from the darkening storm clouds above, and he shook the moisture from his dishevelled black hair. The insects that used to chirp in the grasses, and the butterflies that used to tickle his nose, were nowhere to be seen amongst the lush trees and bushes. Castiel missed their song, missed following a leaping grasshopper through the trails and counting the spots on the back of every ladybug he could find. It seemed like the angels weren't the only creatures that had become upset by Lucifer's fall.

He didn't see Joshua anywhere. He was the keeper of the Garden, the kind-eyed angel that took special care of each and every one of God's most precious plants and flowers. Castiel liked him lots and lots! Joshua would take time to talk to the fledgling, to teach him about all the plants and the insects and the weather. He was a good friend.

Wiping his sniffly nose on the sleeve of his robe, Castiel wobbled over a steep incline in the wet earth, making his way up to the little patch where Joshua kept the most beautiful flowers. The thick canopy of trees above him kept out most of the large droplets of rain, which was pattering harder on the leaves. He could see the flowers just ahead, a wide blanket of bright petals in colours that Castiel couldn't even name yet. Their sweet scent carried over to his nose, and he smiled brightly, planning on choosing the very bestest and prettiest flower in the whole garden!

Once he reached the flower bed, he fell to his knees, not caring if his robe got dirtied up from the mud and grass, and began looking. Castiel recognized a few of the flowers from Joshua's teachings. He spotted a bunch of dahlia's, a few frail and lovely japhet orchid's, a lilly stargazer with huge petals streaked and speckled in bright pink, and great big bunches of sweet pea's and snapdragon's in all the colours of the rainbow. They were all so beautiful, but none seemed special enough for Michael.

Michael was the eldest Archangel, the leader, the strongest and bravest of them all. He deserved only the best.

Castiel wrinkled his features, the different sweet scents coming from the flowers tickling at his nose and making his big blue eyes water. He didn't even have a moment to turn away before he was sneezing, once, twice, three times, blowing off a few petals from the nearby flowers. He sniffled, hoping Joshua wouldn't notice.

"Bless you."

The sudden voice made the baby angel squeak in surprise, and he fell over onto his behind, flattening a little snapdragon. Heart hammering, he panted hard and looked up, relief flooding through his body at the sight of six massive golden brown wings and the familiar amber-eyed gaze of his most favourite big brother. Gabriel reached down and scooped up the fledgling in his strong arms, drawing him against his warm chest, and Castiel cuddled close, breathing in the scent of sweet and spice and fire.

"You scared me! I thought you were Joshua!"

Gabriel chuckled, and Castiel was shocked to hear the joyous, melodic timbre to his voice had all but died away. "And why would you be scared of Joshua? He's a pretty swell guy."

The littlest angel pouted, casting a disheartened look toward the damage he'd caused. "Cause I broke all the flowers."

"You broke them?"

"With my butt."

Gabriel looked like he tried his very best to smile at that, but didn't have the energy to do so. The Messenger sat cross-legged on the grass with the little angel tucked away on his lap. "Well, we'd better fix that before he finds out, huh?"

As Gabriel repaired all the damaged flowers with a flick of his hand, Castiel stared up at his face with a worried frown. He curled stubby fingers into the soft, flowing golden robe that covered Gabriel's body. "Are you okay, Big Brother Gabriel?"

"I'm just fine, little guy."

Castiel shook his head and stood up on Gabriel's lap, reaching up to hold onto either side of the Archangel's face with his tiny hands. "You look sad. You can't say you're fine if you look so sad!"

Gabriel sighed and shut his eyes, allowing the fledgling to squish his cheeks in with his palms. He closed his much larger hands over Castiel's and gave a gentle squeeze. Still, he wouldn't speak, and it terrified Castiel to see the happiest Archangel this way. It was like the sun would never shine again.

"You miss Big Brother Lucifer, too?" Castiel asked in a whisper. "I heard he went away."

The Archangel tensed slightly, but still wouldn't speak. Castiel thought he caught the glimmer of tears beginning to bead on his long, blonde lashes. The little angel whimpered at the very sight of that, his own emotions beginning to bubble over. He's never seen Gabriel cry before. He didn't like it. Not one bit! Castiel leaned up on his very tippy toes, looped his arms around his Gabriel's neck, and pressed a great big wet kiss to his cheek.

"Don't cry, Big Brother." He sniffled. "Please don't cry."

Gabriel released a shuddering sigh, and gathered himself, nuzzling into the tuft of black hair atop Castiel's head. His wings curled in, wrapping them both in warm, radiant feathers, and the fledgling cuddled against them. High above, the thunder rumbled and lit up the sky with flashes of violet lightning.

"What're you doing in the Garden anyways, kiddo?" Gabriel asked softly.

Castiel beamed. "I'm picking a flower for Michael!"

"Michael?"

"Mhm!" Castiel nodded, giggling as the downy feathers of Gabriel's wings tickled the back of his neck. "I thought it would make him feel better. Do you think you could help me pick one out for him? I want it to be extra special."

Gabriel pondered for a moment, his bright golden gaze scanning over the colourful flower bed. "I'm not really an expert on flowers."

"But, you know Michael, right?" Castiel smiled. "You know the kinda stuff he likes!"

"Which isn't very much," The Archangel gave Castiel's wings a little tug. "Why don't /you/ choose one. It'd mean more to Michael if you did it all by yourself."

The blue-eyed fledgling nodded and climbed down off of his big brother's lap. Slowly, he toddled around the flower bed, fingers playing at his bottom lip while he attempted to figure out what kind of flower Michael was sure to like. They were all so pretty, so fragile. He needed something big and proud and beautiful, just like his brother.

And that's when he saw it.

It was so easy to miss, all tucked away under the curtain of leaves from its neighbouring flowers. Only when Castiel pushed the other plants aside was he able to view the little flower in all its glory. It had a short stem, which made it hard to see over the other flowers, but its petals were huge and soft, practically shimmering, though there was hardly any light. It was pale blue in colour, with dapples of violet and silver all throughout its eight pointed petals. It looked like a star that had fallen from high above.

A morning star.

"Big Brother Gabriel!" The little fledgling squealed excitedly. "I found it! I found it!"

The Archangel stood and swept in close, peering into the flower bed at where Castiel was frantically pointing. He leaned in then and, with gentle hands, plucked the little morning star flower from the dirt.

"Isn't it perfect?" Castiel's little wings flapped and fluttered behind him, though they didn't take him anywhere.

Gabriel stared at the little flower in his hands as though he'd just gazed upon the glorious face of their Father. Awe and wonder filled the amber depths of his eyes, soon followed by more glimmering moisture that spilled over his cheeks. "Y-yeah… It's perfect, kiddo."

The baby angel lifted his pudgy arms up toward Gabriel, wanting to be picked up. Once he was gathered into his sweet big brother's arms, he used the too-long sleeves of his robe to tenderly pat Gabriel's cheeks dry.

"No more crying, Big Brother." Castiel whispered soothingly. "It'll be okay."

The Archangel nodded, sniffing back his tears and putting on one of his familiar smiles. He handed the precious flower over to Castiel, and flexed his marvellous wings. "Let's go find Michael and give him his special gift. Whata'ya say?"

Castiel nodded, cradling the morning star flower safely against his chest while he tucked himself against Gabriel's warmth, nestling down against the cool wind and raindrops as the Archangel took flight from the Garden. The fledgling shut his eyes and listened to the roar of wind over his brother's flapping wings, little hands cupping themselves like a shield over the flower, protecting it from any damage. It had to look perfect for Michael.

It didn't take long to find the eldest Archangel. Michael was perched alone on one of Castiel's favourite cliff tops, gazing out into the swirling, stormy depths below. It seemed like the more violent clouds were hovering around him, no doubt caused by his current mood. His six wings, a stark pure white against the blackened sky, were tucked in close against his back, the feathers rustling in a non-existent breeze. Michael's usual proud, dominating posture had given away to an exhausted slump, his broad shoulders sagged, head bowed. The mighty Archangel looked broken. His marvellous golden sword was sheathed at his hip, fingers curled loosely around the intricately carved hilt, as though awaiting an attack that wouldn't come.

Gabriel settled soundlessly behind Michael, lips pressed tightly together. He whispered softly, so only the fledgling in his arms could hear. "Maybe this isn't a good idea right now."

"Why?" Castiel frowned.

"He's too upset," Gabriel could barely keep his gaze on Michael for more than a few seconds, as though looking at him was the hardest thing he could possibly do.

Castiel wriggled in his big brother's grasp. "But, that's why I got the flower in the first place! To make him feel better!"

With obvious reluctance, the youngest Archangel set Castiel down on the soft grasses, but remained where he stood, keeping his distance from Michael. Smoothing down the front of his robes and fluffing up his tiny wings to look presentable, Castiel nervously toddled toward the dominating presence perched ahead. The energy pouring from Michael's Grace was overwhelming. The little angel had never known anyone so powerful before. He kept the flower hidden behind his back, not wanting Michael to see it just yet.

He swallowed hard, little heart bouncing around in his ribcage. Castiel had never approached Michael before. Not ever! In the rare times they'd spoken, it was always the Archangel that had started the conversations, which were always very brief. He actually wondered if his biggest brother even remembered his name.

"Um…" Castiel stopped directly next to Michael and, with little shaky fingers, gripped onto his soft golden robe and gave three steady tugs.

Michael immediately reacted to the touch, turning his head in Castiel's direction, but seeing nothing but empty air. He frowned, then, creases forming in the dark, handsome features of his divine face. Being as little as he was, only coming up to the Archangel's knee, Castiel wasn't surprised when Michael didn't notice him at first, and tugged at his robe again, bringing his gaze downward.

"B-big Brother Michael?" Castiel stammered, his nervousness getting the better of him.

Michael stared at Castiel silently for a few long moments, which was probably the most terrifying thing the fledgling had ever felt. The blue-eyed gaze of the Archangel reminded Castiel of ice on a pond, and was just as cold. But, there was something else. Something deep that caused that ice to crack and split down the middle, exposing a vulnerability that the baby angel didn't know Michael even had.

The Archangel was just as sad as Gabriel was. He was just better at hiding it.

"What is it, little one?" Michael asked. His commanding tone had grown softer, more exhausted.

"I… I, um…" Castiel cleared his throat and gathered his wits about him. "I saw you were sad, b-because of what happened with Big Brother Lucifer. I know he went away, and—"

"He is no longer your big brother," Michael cut in, a little harsher than before. "We aren't to speak of him any longer."

Castiel was caught slightly off guard at that, but he nodded anyways, not wanting to upset his biggest brother any further. "I just… I wanted to make you feel better. So I picked you a special flower from the Garden."

Michael tilted his head, and then did something completely unexpected: he dropped down to his haunches, so he was at eye-level with the tiny fledgling. Castiel was overwhelmed, blue eyes widening until he felt like they might pop right out of his head. Michael never /ever/ lowered himself to the level of other angels, especially one as unimportant and little as Castiel. Thinking this a once in a lifetime opportunity, he made note of the Archangel's scent, fresh like evergreen trees.

"A flower?" Michael asked softly.

Castiel nodded, and pulled the special morning star flower from behind his back, holding it out to his biggest brother. He offered a smile, bright and cheerful. "It's the best one in the whole Garden."

Michael stared down at the flower for some time, taking in the eight shimmering petals and the speckles of violet and silver that nearly covered their entire surface. Then, he reached up and took the precious thing from Castiel's outstretched hand, and cradled the flower in his palms like it would turn to dust at any moment if he wasn't careful. Castiel watched, head tilted, as the crack in the icy façade of the eldest Archangel split open even further. Michael brought the little flower to his nose, breathed in, and visibly shuddered.

"Do… do you like it?" The fledgling asked in a breath.

"It's lovely," Michael lifted his icy blue eyes, quickly gathered his briefly shattered composure, and then moved to place the morning star flower right on his robe, the little stem weaving in with the golden fabric to sit proudly on the spot right over his heart. "Thank you, Castiel. You are a very loyal little fledgling. You'll do me proud one day."

Castiel gasped. "…Really?"

"Yes," Michael nodded and reached out to affectionately pet Castiel's mussed hair. "Loyalty to Heaven and to this family is what makes for fine soldiers. Never forget what is truly important, and you will do great things."

The little angel fluttered his wings joyously at Michael's encouraging words, and couldn't help but turn and rush back to Gabriel, who was still waiting in the exact same spot. "Big Brother Gabriel! Did you hear! I'm gonna be a soldier!"

Gabriel knelt and scooped Castiel up into his arms, though his expression was far less excited as the fledgling had hoped it would be. "I heard."

Castiel wiggled in his arms, body all a buzz with happiness, but it quickly settled when he noticed the way Gabriel and Michael were staring at each other. That was not the way brothers were supposed to look at each other, not in Castiel's opinion. Their faces were expressionless, cold, an underlining resentment threatening to bubble to the surface.

"Finally come out of your hiding place, Gabriel?" Michael's voice was sharp, vicious. "I haven't seen you since before the fall. Have you been hiding in the Garden again?"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "You honestly expected me to stick around to watch what happened?"

"As an Archangel, it is your duty to support what is just and right."

"I think you had that business pretty much covered, Mikey." Gabriel smirked cruelly, and it almost scared Castiel.

"Watch your tone." Michael growled just as lightning crackled behind him.

Castiel whimpered and tucked himself against Gabriel's chest, wishing he had great big wings to shield him away from the wrath of his brothers.

"You can't keep hiding away for eternity, little brother." Michael continued. "This war is only just beginning."

Gabriel ignored the elder Archangel's ominous words, turning away and leading Castiel away from the cliffs and back to the shelter of the meadows and gardens below. The fledgling quivered, little fingers reaching out to grip at Gabriel's wings, the downy softness at his palms bringing him comfort.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, kiddo…" Gabriel sighed.

Castiel frowned. "What did Michael mean? About the war only beginning?"

"More fighting, I guess. As if we didn't have enough before." The Archangel shook his head and stopped to settle them both down in the tall, sweet grasses of a field. "You don't need to worry about it right now, alright?"

Castiel rolled off of Gabriel's lap, landing with a soft thump in the grass. "Did I make Michael even more upset with my flower?"

"No, no, no…" Gabriel smiled and ruffled his hair. "You were awesome, kiddo."

"Why is he mad at you?"

The Archangel moved to lie flat on his back, massive wings stretching to their full expanse across the rolling field. He folded his arms under his head, jaw cocking to the side as he attempted to think up an answer. Castiel sat patiently waiting, playing with his feet, like he sometimes did.

"Because I'm not like him." Gabriel finally answered, his voice so low, Castiel almost didn't hear him over the distant rumble of thunder in the distance. "I'm not like any of them. Not Michael, not Raphael. Lucifer was the only one of them I was actually close to. We had a friendship, he taught me everything I know." He swallowed. "But, I'm tired of the fighting. I love all my brothers, but watching them tear into each other… I can't do it anymore."

Castiel frowned deeply. "What'cha gonna do 'bout it?"

"I don't know, yet." Gabriel pushed his fingers back through his thick waves of golden hair, and sighed heavily. He reached out for Castiel. "Come here, kiddo. Let's take a nap."

Castiel smiled and crawled close, right over one of Gabriel's giant wings. The feathers were soft under his weight, warm as sunlight and smelling of the sweetest honey; the bestest bed in all of Heaven. They were Castiel's favourite things to sleep on. As he curled up in a tiny ball among the tawny down, his big blue eyes falling closed, he listened as Gabriel softly spoke to him.

"No matter what happens, kiddo… No matter where I go, I will always be your big brother, okay? I love you, and I'm so proud of you. I know you'll be important one day. Maybe the most important angel in this whole damn place. Just never stop being who you are, and knowing the difference between doing right and doing wrong. You understand?"

Castiel murmured an incoherent response into Gabriel's feathers, not truly understanding what his big brother could possibly mean, and too exhausted to really ask. He just lay there, dozing peacefully in the warmth and safety of the Archangel's wings, unknowing that when he finally awoke, Gabriel wouldn't be there anymore.


End file.
